The Break Over, The Take Over
by abby in training
Summary: random title had fob stuck in my head ...this is post voldemort because I would rather it be and it's just a short little something really it's a sequel to All's Fair In Love and War don't sue i have no money and I don't own the characters
1. The Break Over in the rain

Hermione sighed. "Of course," she said, defeated. She looked outside her car window. It was pouring rain. It was pouring rain and her car had just broken down in a part of her neighborhood unfamiliar to her.

"Great," she said out loud as she grabbed her coat and purse out of the backseat. She opened her door and was blasted by the cold rain. It was the middle of June for crying out loud! Only with her luck would it be the biggest cold thunderstorm England has every had in the summer. She locked her door and started to walk down the next cul-de-sac. Even with the massive rain storm, it looked like no one was at any of these houses. She was about to give up when she saw a light suddenly turn on in the fourth house.

"Finally," she breathed out. She walked up to the door, hoping someone might help her, and rang the door bell. A rather large boy appear at the door, but he looked to be her age at least.

"Hi," she said. "I was wondering if I could use your phone. My car broke down and I need to call my parents and a tow truck."

He gave her this odd smile and said, "Of course. I could never let a pretty girl such as yourself stay in the rain to get sick. Come in, please."

His complement seemed odd, but she walked into the house anyways. "Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way."

He took her coat and purse to hang on the coat rack and replied, "I'm Dudley. Please have a seat, while I phone a tow truck for you."

"Thank you." She walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She heard a pair of footsteps walk down the back stairs that she guessed lead to the kitchen.

Another person was there and they were talking to this Dudley character. It was probably his brother or friend or something. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but luck for you, I know exactly what they said.

"Potter," Dudley sneered at his cousin. "What do you want, freak?"

"I came to see who was at the door."

"Well, no one for you. No way it was for you so just go back upstairs."

"Who was it, then," Harry asked again.

"Well I guess a freak like you must even think that this girl is hot." Dudley peered from behind a wall in the kitchen to see the back of her head. Harry did the same, just as she looked to the wall on her left to look at the pictures. When he saw the side of her face, a bright smiled appeared in his face. He would recognize that brown curly haired girl from anywhere.

"Well," he's cousin asked when he saw Harry staring at her.

"She's gorgeous."

"She is so keep away from her. It's not like she would ever be interested in you, anyways."

"What is she doing here?"

"Not like it matters, but her car broke down." Dudley picked up the phone. "Yes," he said excitedly. "The phones are down."

"Maybe you should go fresh up real quick, mate."

"You know, freak? That's not a bad idea." And he was off, up the back stairs as fast as his fat legs would take him.

Harry decided he might as well go keep her company as his cousin ran upstairs. He walked into the living room.

"Hi there," he said.

She stood up and turned around. She was speechless. No way this happening. He couldn't really be here, could he? She walked around the couch and came to a stop in front of him. Could it really be…

"Harry," she asked.


	2. chit chat with a phone call

"_Hi there," he said._

_She stood up and turned around. She was speechless. No way this happening. He couldn't really be here could he? She walked around the couch and came to a stop in front of him. Could it really be…_

"_Harry," she asked._

"The one and only, Baby." He began to stumble backwards as she threw her arms around his neck.

When she finally released him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sorta live here."

"Here? This is Number 4 Privet Drive? If this is where you live, then that must have been…" she trailed off.

"Yep, my cousin Dudley Dursley. The only pig/son of Petunia and Vernon, or as I prefer Venom, Dursley. So what are the chances of your car breaking down near here?"

She laughed and he joined in. "Well, seeing as I'm standing in front of you now, soaked because I walked here from my car, pretty good I guess."

"Well, Miss Granger, would you perhaps like to join me in sitting in front of the fireplace to dry off," he asked as he bowed in front of her.

She giggled and curtsied. "Why, Mr. Potter, I do believe I would fancy such an opportunity."

Harry held his arm out to her. "As you wish, Milady," he replied, escorting her toward the rug in front of the fireplace while she giggled at his use of Elizabethan age speech.

They sat down side-by-side on the rug and chatted about how their summers were going and of course Hermione asked him how much of his work he had done. They were laughing and have an outstanding time when Dudley grabbed Harry's shoulder and threw him back. He then took Harry's seat by Hermione on the rug. She didn't appreciate how close he was sitting next to her and especially the way he treated Harry.

"That was rude. You should apologize to him," she remarked.

"My dear," he said as he wrapped him arm around her shoulder, bringing her to him. "You don't have to be nice to him. He isn't important."

She tried to pull out from under his arm, but seeing as he was a boy of her own age, she was unable to. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry sitting on the couch, shaking with silent laughter at her situation. She, childishly, stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back around to sulk.

"When did they say that tow truck will be here to pick up my car," Hermione asked him.

"Oh, about that, you see the phone lines are down so I couldn't call them, dear. Looks like your stuck here until the storm passes."

"But, the storm isn't suppose to pass until the end of the week."

_"Oh no, it's Monday. I'm stuck here until Saturday?!"_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid so. The phone lines are down and I can not allow you to walk home in this, Hermione," Harry cut in.

"But, my parents! They're going to be so worried," exclaimed as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever happened to your cell?"

"It's dead. It died will I was driving around and I left my car charger in my mom's car the other day."

"I think Dudley has the same phone you do."

She turned to ask if he did. When she saw his face, she had to suppress a fit giggles. She thought he was about to rip Harry to pieces for even daring to talk to her.

"I'll go get your phone, and Dudley can tell us." With out allowing her to protest, he left the room.

"Why are you worried about your parents?"

She turned back around to reply. Dudley's tone seemed to be hopeful. As if she had just been saying that to get his cousin out of the room. "Well," she started. "My parents are a little over-protective, but I think it's reasonable."

"Why is that?"

"They always say they want to protect their baby girl. I'm an only child, and I shouldn't even exist. My mum wasn't suppose to be able to conceive. After the doctor told her that, she got pregnant with me. They say I'm their miracle child, and I don't want them to worry."

Harry suddenly entered the room.

"Mione, I can't find your phone anywhere in that mess of a thing, you call a purse," he said.

She laughed at him and stood up to find it herself, when Dudley suddenly spoke. "What did you just call her?"

He sounded mad, obiously he thought Harry had just insulted her because then he said, "Did you just insult her in some way? Is that how they insult girls at that freak school of yours?!"

She was standing by Harry now, and she could feel him tensing. She decided to intervene before it got out of control. "It's ok, Dudley. That's just Harry's nickname for me. Mione is short for Hermione."

Harry tensed even more. Obviously he hadn't told Dudley that he knew her. She quickly added in, "He came up with it while we were talking earlier."

"I don't like," he muttered.

Hermione just smiled at him. "I love it."

Dudley suddenly looked up and said brightly, "Me too. You know, how about you just call them on my phone." He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Could I just run upstairs and call them?"

"Go ahead," Dudley replied.

She walked up the stairs as she dialed the number. Big mistake. She tripped on the stair and fell flat on her face. Nothing to serious, just really embarrassed and a sore nose. Harry ran to her immediately to help her up and see if she was ok. Dudley just sat there and watched with a bitter look on his face.

After about the hundreth time she had assured Harry that she was ok, she walked back up the stairs. She wondered around the hall while she waited for her mom to pick up. She walked into an open door to find a very plain room, she could tell it was Harry's. Something about the mess on the floor just screamed Harry. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the Gryffindor Quidditch flag pinned up.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

Hermione's attention was drawn back to reality.

"Oh, sorry mum. I was distracted. It's Hermione. My car broke down and my phone died so I'm borrowing someone's phone. Looks like I'm stuck here for a whi-"

"No!

"Mum."

"You don't know these people-"

"Mum," raising her voice a bit more

"And I refuse to let you stay there with them!"

"MUM," she practically screamed

"What?"

"I'm at Harry's place. My car happened to break down near his house. I'll be fine. Harry would never let anything happen to me. That's why I can't leave. He won't let me."

"With Harry? You're at Harry's house?"

"Well, his aunt and uncle's house, but yes with Harry."

"Ok. That's fine." Hermione began to giggle at her mum. She couldn't believe how well those few words worked to calm her down.

"Oh boy, you must be thinking of Harry. That is the _only _time you ever giggle. Go, go. Have fun inside, and please, don't accidentally destroy their house with a magical out burst."

"No promises! Got to go. Love you, Mum!"

"Love you, too, Sweetheart. Bye."


	3. Pirates?

"_No promises! Got to go. Love you, Mum!"_

"_Love you, too, Sweetheart. Bye."_

She hung up and ran down the stairs. She found Harry lounging on the couch and Dudley sitting in the exact same place she left him, on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"So what shall we do," she asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"How about a movie," Dudley suggested hoping to have her sitting by him.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, how about you go make some popcorn, Dudley?"

Dudley was about to protest when Hermione said, "Popcorn sounds brilliant!"

He quickly stomped off to the kitchen. Hermione jumped over the back of the couch and snuggled into Harry. She was worried when he quickly pushed her away.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked.

When he heard the worry and hurt in her voice, he quickly replied, "No no! It's just, Dudley really seems to like you, and I'm scared of what he'll do to get you, especially if he finds out that you're my girlfriend."

"This is one of your sacrifice/protection plans isn't this?"

"Afraid so."

She started to pout. "And I really wanted a kiss!"

He smirked at her. "I never said you wouldn't get a kiss. I only said not in front of him."

"So did I get a kiss now?"

He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Better," he asked her.

She nodded her head madly. Even after all of this time, she couldn't believe Harry was her boyfriend. They started going out about Christmas time. She would stay up at nights wondering how he ever loved her like this. How he loved her like she loved him, but he did and she couldn't be happier!

She felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked up to see Harry staring and laughing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact I've been attempting to get your attention!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh that's alright, Baby. So what do you want to watch?"

She stood up and walked up to the DVD collection. She picked up the one movie she knew Harry hated, but she loved it!

"No way are we watching that stupid pirate movie again! I still can't believe they stretched that into three terrible movies!"

"They're planning on a fourth, last I heard!"

"And I suppose I'm stuck going to see the with you too?"

"Would you rather go to a movie with me, or be stuck here?"

"Alright you win. This time."

"I win, again," she reminded him.

Hermione was putting the DVD in, as Dudley walked in with one large and two small bowls of popcorn. Hermione moved to the couch to sit by Harry. As she settled down next to him, Dudley plopped down next to her, spilling his popcorn on himself and her.

She looked to Harry, pleading for help, but Harry just ate his share of popcorn and shook with silent laughter once again. So rude, but what can you do? The movie continued on, and Hermione was trying not to laugh at Harry as he rolled his eyes and made faces.

"_He's too cute when he does that,"_ she would think.

When the movie ended, Hermione stood up and went to wash her bowl out. She heard someone follow her, and she was desperately hoping it was Harry.


	4. Goodnight

_When the movie ended, Hermione stood up and went to wash her bowl out. She heard someone follow her and, she was desperately hoping it was Harry._

"Hermione," he said. "I need to talk to you."

It was Harry, but he sounded way too serious. She started to get nervous. She always knew this would come, but that didn't mean she wanted it to! She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but before she knew it one had slipped past her defense.

Harry wiped away her tear and tried to make her look at him, but she couldn't. She couldn't look at him right now, not when he was about to break up with her.

"Harry, just get it over with. Don't try to spare my feelings by drawing it out, just get it over with.

"You're crying because I was going to tell you that there's no guest room because of Dudley need a second room?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, when they to _"kindly" _offered me Dudley's second room, they gave him the guest room. You thought I was going to leave you, didn't you?"

She nodded her head, ashamed. He tilted her head back, forcing her to look at him. "I'm here, Hermione. For as long as you want me, I'm here with you, Baby. You know that right?"

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Yeah, I just don't know why."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Because I love you."

"I love you too."

He stepped back to take a good look at her. "Well," he said. "I think you had better be getting ready for bed. You can take my room. It is late you know."

"Harry, you're worse then my mum! It's only eight-thirty, and I am not taking your room from you!"

"Well, that marvelous brain of yours needs rest to work properly, and today has been rather stressful and all. You need a proper bed for proper rest."

"Oh, yes, my car breaking down and getting to see you after missing you for a month now is entirely to much to handle," she said sarcastically.

"I'd say that's stressful."

"And yet this is the most I've relaxed since I last saw you."

"You always say that."

"And maybe one day you'll finally believe it!"

"And maybe you'll grasp the concept that you shouldn't be talking to me so much while we're here."

"I'm not ashamed of being you're girlfriend, and I want that pig to know it."

He smiled at her. She was always so brave, but he could not risk his pig of a cousin kicking her out into this storm.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?"

He saw the thoughtful look on her face as she tried to read his expression. "It's nothing. Hermione, I know how you can be, but I really need you to just go along acting like you just met me. At least till the storm clears out."

She guessed what he wasn't telling her. They always did have a way of doing that with each other.

"You don't want me getting kicked out of here before this storm blows over," she said, not even questioning it.

He looked down in defeat. She knew that meant she had guessed right.

"I can live with that. That is, if you promise you'll go to this new teen night club with me when the storm does pass. It's just a place for teens to go hang out and dance. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Good, because the storm is already clearing out." She smirked as he looked out the window to see for himself.

"Well, I guess we'll be going out to that club pretty soon then."

"Now, I think I am ready to go to sleep. The sooner I do the sooner this storm clears hopefully."

Harry leaned in to give her a sweet, goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled brilliantly back at him and whispered, "Goodnight, and I'm not kicking you out of you're room." He went upstairs to his room, mumbling something about her being to stubborn for her own good.

She leaned against the counter smiling to herself before she could move toward the couch she knew she would be sleeping on.

She was surprised when she found Dudley still sitting on the couch. When he heard her footsteps falling, he turned to look at her.

"Um, hi," he said rather shyly, to Hermione's surprise.

"Hi."

"I, uh, don't know how to say this, but, uh, we don't exactly have a guest room," he mumbled, looking ashamed about the inadequacy of rooms

"Oh, Harry already told me about that. He offered me his room, but I refuse to take someone else's room. I'll be fine on the couch."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm absolutely serious! I've slept on couches so much, it's no big-"

"No, I meant about Harry offering you his room."

"Oh, yeah_." Oops," _she thought. "_Probably shouldn't have said that."_ She shrugged, acting as if anyone would do this.

"Ok, well, if you insist on the couch then I won't push it."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Uh, yeah I guess." He turned and walked up the stairs.


	5. Oh, Hermione dear, you are so forgetful!

Hermione arranged the pillows on the couch to make it more comfortable, and then she run upstairs to wash her face.

She heard someone come behind her. When she dried her face and turned around, she found Harry standing behind her holding a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thought you might be more comfortable in these."

"Thank you, Harry," she said taking them. She looked at the pants and shirt and realized they weren't as big as she thought. They actually looked like they would fit her.

She looked up to find her Harry laughing at the confusion etched on her face.

"You don't remember? After we defeated Voldemort, the ministry excluded us from the age restriction on magic."

"Actually, I was never told this."

"Oh, right," he looked to his feet. "They came to tell Ron and me. You were still unconscious." She could hear the sadness and responsibility in his voice.

She put her hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's not you're fault, and I'm not going to let you blame yourself for it."

"But I should have been there to protect yo-"

"Stop. It wasn't your fault. I wouldn't have let you do anything differently if you were there. The important thing is that everyone's fine, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Now, go to bed. I'm thinking that storm is going to pass tonight." With that, she pushed him outside and closed the door. She could hear his footsteps fade as she changed.

She jumped the stairs two at a time and ran to the couch. She settled in, listening to the lighter patter of the rain as it slowed. She feel asleep with a smile on her face.

*

When she woke up in the morning, she found herself wrapped in up in a cover that she didn't go to sleep with. She smiled when she breathed in and could smell Harry's scent on it.

She slowly sat up and looked outside. It was pretty bright outside, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She went in the bathroom and changed into the clothes she wore yesterday. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower.

As she walked out the bathroom, she found Harry standing in the doorway to his room.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome," she replied

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and get ready."

"And what time should I be ready?"

She slipped her phone into his hand and said, "I'll call you when I get home, Harry." She reached up in her tip toes and gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for that. Bye, Mione."

"Bye, Harry."

She walked out into the sunshine and started to run. She didn't run because she was afraid she was being followed, she ran because it felt good to run. The wind on her face, the ground flying under her feet. She never knew Harry had been this close to her all this time.

It was only ten minutes before she had reached her street. As soon as she opened the door, her mother snatched her up in her arms and squeezed her to the point where she could barely breath.

"Good to see you too, Mum. Would have thought I had been gone for years!"

Hermione spent the rest of the day sun bathing by the pool, trying to soak up as much sun as possibly. It was about four thirty when the house phone rang. She looked at the caller id and was confused when it said "Hermione's cell."

"Hello," she asked, confusion bleeding into her voice.

"Hermione." She heard the voice relax. She just remembered-

"Harry! I was suppose to call you when I got home, I am so sorry! I was so caught up in what my mum wanted me to do, I completely forgot to call you!"

"It's ok. I just needed to hear your voice. I was so worried something had happened when you started to run. I shook it off, but you never called me."

"I wasn't running from anything. I just like to run. What are the chances you could forgive me about not calling you back?"

"Already done. I'm just glad you're okay. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh, absolutely! I'm going to get ready now. I'll come by when I'm ready, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, could you call before you leave? I don't want Dudley to follow."

"Yeah, absolutely," she agreed. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, bye, Baby."

"Bye, Luv."

Hermione run off to get ready. She decided to wear a pair of her favorite light straight leg jeans and a tank top. When she was done getting ready, she did as she promised and agreed to met Harry at the stop sign before his street.

It didn't take long to get to the club, and the couple was so absorbed with each other, they didn't notice someone following them.


	6. Clubbin!

_It didn't take long to get to the club, and the couple was so absorbed with each other, they didn't notice someone following them._

They walked into the club, hand in hand. They danced and talked, having so much fun, they didn't notice a large figure lurking in the shadows.

A slower song was playing, and Harry held Hermione to him as they moved back and forth, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt someone grab her shoulders and spin her toward him. She didn't know what was going on, except for three things happening simultaneously. Harry screamed, "Get you filthy hands off my girlfriend!" at who ever this guy was, she saw his fist collided with the boy's face, and then Harry pulled her to him.

She looked down to find Dudley Dursley laying at their feet, bleeding. Harry didn't seem shocked that he would try something like that. His arm just tightened around Hermione's waist, as Dudley spoke.

"Gir-girlfriend? You're his girlfriend! You freak! You put her under didn't you! You've done something to her, I know it!"

"He's done nothing to me," she screamed. "If _anything_ you've harmed _him_! It continues to amaze me how kind and sweet Harry has turned out to be even with you and your parents _torturing _him like you have been!"

"Mione," Harry intervened, putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Come on, Baby, let's go. You don't need to get into to trouble because of him, okay? He isn't worth it."

She shoke his hand off to charge back at the pig lying on the floor. "I'm not going to let him think that the only reason I love you is because you've cast a spell on me."

"Wait," Dudley suddenly disgusted. "You _know_ about him being a freak! You know about him being a-a," he hesitated before whispering, "a _wizard_!"

Hermione smirked at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, considering I myself am the brightest witch of our age back at Hogwarts."

As Dudley gaped at her, Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her outside. He led her back to her car and strapped an unnerved Hermione into the passengers seat.

"Sorry," she mumbled when Harry slipped into the drivers seat. "He just makes me so mad! It's upsetting to me for him to think that I wouldn't want to _be_ your girlfriend, much less the way he just shoves you around."

He turned to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I've just learned not to let it bother me, and it shouldn't both you either, okay?"

She nodded and kissed his lips apologetically. He started the car and drove back to her house.

"Are you going to be okay going back to _it's_ house?"

"Yes, Mione, I'll be fine. Just relax."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Keep my phone. I want to be able to hear your voice."

He leaned to kiss her again. "Of course."

THE END!!!


End file.
